Under Pressure
by Emelinee
Summary: OC It finally came to an age where the world's cracking. I realize that, just before the light hits me. Watch as a young man tries to survive the world Harry Potter left behind.Under Pressure by my dear David Bowie.


"Under Pressure" by David Bowie 

**Written by: BobDole77**

_Bah bah bah bah bah bah bah bah  
Bah bah bah bah bah bah  
Pressure pressing down on me  
Under pressure  
That burns a building down  
Splits a family in two  
Puts people on streets_

I stutter. The ground quakes and an enormous explosion is heard to my left. Sweat pours down my face. I turn around in cirlces but I find that I'm trapped. But there's no time. The buildings about to collapse on me and my wife. I can't find her. Where is she?

"Isabelle?" I cry out.

Nothing.

"ISABELLE!" I scream. My heart aches. There's nowhere to go.

I stifle a sob as I murmur for my wife. I dig desperately through the rubble that had taken its place on the couch I once sat on.

"ISABELLE! COME OUT!"

Silence.

"PLEASE!!"

There's still no answer. I don't know what to do. I have no more choices. But I wouldn't leave her, not my Isabelle.

A booming is heard outside and I know that its time. He comes around by dusk. I look outside, but I see nothing. All there is, is smoke, dust, cloud and ruins. My neighbors apartment is nowhere to be seen. I search longer throughout my small flat. Broken cups, shattered windows, paper everywhere. I see no Isabelle.

Suddenly, the door bursts open.

_Bah bah bah bah bah bah  
Bah bah bah bah bah bah_

_That's o-kay!  
It's the terror of knowing  
What this world is about  
Watching some good friends  
Screaming let me out  
Pray tomorrow takes me higher  
Pressure on people_

I stare wide-eyed as Death Eaters come pouring in, looking for me. But they don't see me. I hide behind my refrigerator, praying that they just leave and leave my wife along. A scream is heard from the other regions of my house.

My heart stops.

Some Death Eaters quickly follow the direction of the scream. The feet pound through my previously immaculate house. A door bangs open and men are talking. Suddenly, an incantation is said and a piercing scream can be heard.

I nearly died behind that refrigerator. There I was, alive but shaken. I had just listened to my wife die. The men leave my house with heaven footsteps. My house remains silent except for the vigorous booming and pounding from the outside. I slowly inched my way out from behind the refridgerator. I stagger up slightly to catch my breath. Isabelle.

_Do do do bah bah bah bah  
O-kay  
Chippin around  
Kick my brains around the floor  
These are the days  
It never rains it pours  
People on streets  
People on streets_

I cradle her, my sweet Isabelle, before I realize that time is slowly dying. I put up my wife carefully, holding back my sobs as I realize she had been cut in the head very badly. Her face was unrecognizable. I drag my body outside of my door and onto the landing.

Slowly, I make my way down the stairs. Blood mingles with sweat and salty tears on the floor, leaving a trail through the dust. I make my exit through the back of the apartment, where the dumpsters are. The alley is empty. I set my wife down on our discarded couch, the old pink and green one we got rid of two days ago. She had loved that couch, but we both agreed that it was too ragged to be sat upon. She fit perfectly. I kiss her scratch foerhead gently as tears settle themselves in the crevice of her wounds.

I turn away. I cannot bear to see my wife like that. I desperately make my way through the alley, which is conveniently empty. My leg, sore, from when I was in the Cold War three years ago, has regained its stiffness. My heart burdened as I remembered the Cold War. It was the year of Harry Potter. It was the year he had left us. The Ministry had taken interns and graduates of all sizes and pulled them up to the ranks. It was the coldest summer Britain had ever seen. And Voldemort had yet to let up.

I made my way through the unrecognizable alleys, which used to be my homeland. My family had owned the apartment complex that Isabelle and I lived in. I grew up I these streets. Now they were no more. I make my way, limping from my stiff leg, to the assigned area.

Although most of the 'soldiers' in the Cold War had turned in their robes, they were still designated to volunteer in battle, when the next of the wars hit Britain. Voldemort, choosing to be bored of Britain, had settled in France. He made his way to Germany and Austria, hit Spain extremely hard and then came back home. He settles thousands of his troops in all of those places. Britain has been at his Long War for the hardest of the years.

The second turn was empty. I wondered why. Usually, Death Eaters prowl these streets, especially if civilians want to get away. But it seemed as if I had spoke too soon.

_It's the terror of knowing  
What this world is about  
Watching some good friends  
Screaming let me out  
Pray tomorrow takes me higher_

"Hey! You! STOP!" the grungy voice rang through the alley, cats spreading like fire.

I turn to see a small band of Voldemort's followers at the exit of the alley. Quickly, I turn and run.

This wasn't old for me. Although I have no clue what was going to happen, I still know what to do. I run as fast as my stiff left leg'll take me, the Death Eaters quickly closing in. I quickly shoot some Unforgivables their way, hoping to down one or two. They are thinking on the same lines. But they don't want to kill me just yet. They'll capture me and then torture me.

As I turn another corner to go up the ladder into the secret apartment, I fire three of my best Killing Curses and I see that I got two down. Then I quickly dash up the invisible ladder, stilling it as I get in the small window. I check to make sure the room is empty and then I conceal the ladder and its window. The Death Eaters continue running.

I turn and walk into the large adjoining room. It looked worse that it had last year. The one large room, where walls had been blasted down, looked even bigger. But it was good, because we were holding more men than we thought was possible.

I face my crew, all who acknowledge my presence silently, then make my way to the headquarters in the corner. And there are the two I was looking for: Hermione and Ron Weasley.

The couple looks spiffing for having survived two wars. Of course, they've been through a lot more than I have.

I explain to them what happened, and how my wife Isabelle is dead behind the dumpster of my apartment. They tally another in the black book sitting in front of them. I then decided to leave and I make my way to the back of the room.

_People people on streets  
Turned away from it all  
Like a blind man  
Sat on fence but it don't work  
Keep coming up with love  
But it's so slashed and torn  
Why why why?  
Love love love love_

I see the usual people huddled together in the headquarters. Fletcher, Figg, Moody, a few good ex-Hogwarts' teachers, King, and a whole clan of the Weasley family. Bill and his wife, along with his three children, were conversing with Charlie and his fiancée. Percy and Penelope were in the corner asleep, as Fred and George spoke, their wives beside them, asleep. Molly and Arthur Weasley were helping some of the other families in the room. But Ginny was nowhere to be seen. The room was quiet, but not quiet enough. Continuously, the booming on the outside broke through the walls. Babies were crying and some of the young children had to be comforted. Every few seconds the building shook. We knew that one day, he would find us. But not today.

I hear behind me the silent conversing of Ron and Hermione.

"We're on our last roll of bread."

"We have a few more cans of soup, don't we?"

"But some of the children are allergic to it and we have barely any of the medicine left."

"Well, what happened to our spare meat."

"It's soiled, Ron."

_Insanity laughs under pressure we're cracking  
Can't we give ourselves one more chance?  
Why can't we give love one more chance?  
Why can't we give love give love give love?_

I decide at that moment that I can't take this anymore. Anger wells up inside of me. They killed my wife and they may kill me, but they'll never kill my friends. I will stand strong on the eve of battle and I will fight for our freedom.

I get up. My leg, giving a little bit, is still weak, but I ignore it. I turn to the Ron and Hermione and whisper to them a goodbye. And I walk toward the door.

"Wait…" it's spoken quietly but it is heard as though their voice was amplified.

Suddenly, all sound in the room stops. The constant booming like a bass guitar rattles the cups and plates.

"Why are you leaving?"

I was stopped.

Well, I can't take it. They killed my wife, so why live anymore.

"I must," is all I say. There isn't anything else to say. Like, oh, I want him dead, so I'm just gonna go outside and kill him. "I'm going to get food."

And I leave.

_Give love give love give love give love give love  
Cause love's such an old fashioned word  
And love dares you to care  
For people on the edge of the night  
And love dares you to change our way_

I make it out the same way that I had snuck in. The alley is deserted once more. I make my way to the left, the way I had been going before I ran into the Headquarters. There was a small, hidden market for those like us who needed food. But it was a good twenty minutes to get there via the alleys. I would have to risk it. There was no way that I would survive the streets.

The next few alleyways are deserted excepted a few scattered bodies. But they are all dead. I can tell that a few other people had the same idea that I did. I quicken my pace.

I was only a five more alleys back. I had been along about ten minutes now. The man, Ryphlin McGroyn was a unknown salesman, just one trying to survive. He sells his food because he gives the money to the Death Eaters to survive. It's a tough living, but it helps us on the outside.

After five minutes later, I was only two alleys away. But a loud voice made me stop suddenly. I stopped shy of the next alleyway only to hear the Squad.

"Give it up! Who are you for? Are you one of us?"

There was no answer.

The sound of a boot hitting flesh reaches my ears and a whimper was heard. It was only a child. I heard a few more thwacks and I flinched.

"Tell us, or die?" the gravely voice said.

There was still no answer.

"Just leave them be, Flane," said a nasally voice. "They're chaps. They won't do any harm."

"I don't want them wanderin' my streets!" the man shouted. And with two shouts of an incantation, the men walked away.

A tear slowly resided on my cheek. I took my leave from the alley and started down the next alley. I could see the Death Eaters turn onto the streets. I walked slowly past the children. I recognized them as relatives of the Tonks. I knew her.

"Hey, it's him again!"

A big boom blasted me from my right. I was thrown against the concrete wall on the opposite side. I rolled weakly onto my back as the Death Eaters who were chasing me earlier closed in on me.

"Goodbye, old hag."

It finally came to an age where the world's cracking. I realize that, just before the light hits me.

The last thing I see is a blinding green light as I remember my dear wife Isabelle.

_Of caring about ourselves  
This is our last dance  
This is our last dance  
This is ourselves under pressure  
Under pressure pressure_


End file.
